TXC  Christmas Presents
by ThomasElias
Summary: My Tails and Cosmo christmas story. Contains Mature sexual content. !


The weather was becoming cold and the days were becoming shorter and shorter as the fall slowly turned into winter. Christmas was approaching and Tails and Cosmo was starting to think what they should get for each other. Tails had a few ideas what would make Cosmo happy, but Cosmo wasn't sure what would Tails like. She wondered about it for several days, but still not having an idea, she eventually decided to ask him. So on a cold December evening, as they were eating their dinner inside Tails' workshop, she unexpectedly brought up the topic.

"Tails?" she said to get his attention.

"Yes Cosmo?" the young fox looked up at her from his meal.

"I thought a lot about this, but thought it's best to ask you about it...What would you like for Christmas from me?" she asked with curiosity.

"Aww, Cosmo..," He slightly blushed at her attention. "You really don't need to get me anything."

"Oh come on Tails, there has to be something you wish for." Cosmo insisted, smiling at him.

"All I want for Christmas is you, Cosmo." He replied, smiling back at her with his cute smile. "As long as you're with me, nothing could make me happier."

"Aww, you're so sweet Tails." Cosmo blushed at his statement, and with that they considered the conversation over about the matter. Cosmo knew that Tails was so modest and shy that even if he was yearning for something, he wouldn't tell her if he didn't do it now and she didn't want to force it. But she none the less insisted of giving him something he would really like...

The days continued to slowly pass, and Christmas Eve soon arrived. Tails brought the biggest tree he could carry and set it up in front of their fire place. It didn't go as easy he hoped, but when the tree was finally standing, it looked perfect. Next he brought out his Christmas decorations and started to decorate the tree together with Cosmo. Before he had met Cosmo, he usually had to decorate the Christmas tree all alone. Sonic sometimes dropped by to help, but although he was his best friend, he wasn't really the type who stood still long enough to celebrate a Christmas together.

But this Christmas was different, since he had Cosmo with him. They had a great time as they put the different decorations on the tree after each other. Sometimes they took short breaks in which they drank hot cocoa they prepared. They really enjoyed each others company on this cozy evening. As they slowly headed toward the top of the tree, Tails gently lifted Cosmo by her waist so she could hang the decorations. Cosmo blushed and giggled how thoughtful Tails was. When the only thing left was the little angel figure for the top of the tree, Tails twirled his twin tails and slowly lifted Cosmo into the air so she could easily place it. Cosmo blushed even harder, as this reminded her of the time when Tails helped her place a disco ball for a secret celebration on the board of his ship, the Blue Typhoon. When Tails reached the top of the tree, she carefully placed the angel figure. When it was steadily in place, Tails slowly headed back to the ground. When they were on the ground again, they stepped back to they could see the whole, now fully decorated Christmas tree.

"It turned out really beautiful." Cosmo said.

"Yeah. Almost as beautiful as you." Tails agreed.

Cosmo giggled at his statement. "You're so silly Tails." She said and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Tails smiled with his cute, blushing expression.

The rest of the evening they hung their stockings on the fireplace and watched the snow peacefully fall outside the window while drinking the rest of their hot cocoa. When the time when they should get going to bed was approaching, Tails shyly turned to Cosmo while they were enjoying the sight of the snowfall.

"I know I should wait with this until tomorrow, but...Merry Christmas, Cosmo." He said blushing as he pulled out a small gift wrapped in green paper and tied with white band.

"Oh Tails." Cosmo blushed, surprised. "You really shouldn't have went through the trouble to get me anything. You already gave me so much by letting me live with you." She said as she accepted the gift.

"It was no trouble at all, Cosmo." Tails said. "I just hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." Cosmo assured then began to unwrap the gift. There was a small box inside it, the kind of they keep small jewelry in. Cosmo curiously opened it and was awestruck by what was inside it: it was a little heart shaped golden necklace, the letters "T&C" engraved on the front of it with beautiful, neat letters.

"Open it." Tails said.

Cosmo picked it out of its box and opened the necklace. Inside on one side there was a small photo of the two of them, holding each other in an embrace smiling and blushing, while on the other side there was some more engraving: "To my one and only love."

"Oh Tails!" Cosmo jumped at Tails, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "It's so beautiful! Thank you!"

"Anything for you, Cosmo." Tails said, blushing deep red from her reaction as he hugged her back.

"You're so good to me. I'm not sure I deserve all this attention you give me." Cosmo softly said, tears appearing in her eyes as she let go of Tails and looked at the necklace in her hand.

"Of course you do." Tails reassured her. "You went through a lot awful things when you and your family fought the Metarex. After all that, you deserve it without a doubt."

"Thanks Tails.." Cosmo wiped her tears. "No one has ever been so good to me like you."

"You deserve it." Tails softly said as he gently took the necklace from her hand, went behind her and placed it around her neck. When he hooked it, the little heart shaped necklace was hanging right above her breasts, at the top of her cleavage.

"Thanks Tails" Cosmo said again and looked down at the small necklace. "I really love it."

"And I love you." Tails softly said in her ear. "Well, I think it's time to go to bed now." He suggested as he turned around to go to his room.

"Tails, wait." Cosmo suddenly said. Tails stopped and turned back.

"Yes Cosmo?"

"I, um...I would like to give you something as well." Cosmo blushed.

"Aww, Cosmo...I told you that you don't need to get me anything." Tails smiled.

"I know, but after this evening, I feel you really deserve it." Cosmo smiled back at him. "You made me so happy." She added as she walked in front of Tails and kissed him on the cheeks again, which made Tails nervously blush again. She led him to the couch next to the Christmas tree and sat him down. "Close your eyes and I'll get your surprise." She told Tails.

"Okay, Cosmo." Tails smiled and closed his eyes. When Cosmo saw that he wasn't peaking, he quietly removed her red amulet from her chest and put it aside, then opened her shirt, revealing her green bra under it. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, which she then quietly removed and threw next to her amulet. After that, she carefully pulled down her skirt, stepping out of it when it was all the way down. All she was wearing now was her shoes, panties and shirt which was open so it only actually covered her arms and back while her chest, round breasts and stomach were left uncovered. She also left the necklace on which was now touching her soft skin with its cold surface. Although she was now almost completely naked, she wasn't cold as the nearby fireplace provided nice and pleasant temperature in the room. Now that she was in such revealing clothing, she stepped to Tails and sat in his lap facing him, her breasts almost in level with his face.

"Okay Tails, you can open your eyes now." She said as her face turned red from blushing.

Tails opened his eyes as she told him to, and the first thing he saw was her breasts not far from his face.

"Cosmo! What the...?" he immediately asked, his cheeks turning red in a second at the sight of her naked upper body.

"You said all you want for Christmas is me." Cosmo explained as she still blushed, but his surprised expression made her smile. "So here I am. Enjoy your gift." She finished her explanation and looked at him with her cute smile, awaiting his reaction.

"C-Cosmo, that's not how I meant it." Tails exclaimed looking nervously at her face.

"I know that you silly." Cosmo giggled at him. "But I thought you would still find it a nice surprise."

"I-I am surprised." Tails said which made Cosmo giggle again.

"It's okay Tails." Cosmo said with a reassuring smile. "If it's too sudden for you I understand. Just say so if you don't want this. I won't force you." She said as she pulled her shirt together, covering her breasts.

"N-no, it's not that I don't want it, it's just..." Tails tried to explain. "It's that...it was a bit too unexpected surprise."

Cosmo giggled at his explanation.

"So, you do like it?" she asked as she let go of shirt, revealing her breasts again.

"Of course I do." Tails answered, nervously smiling as he looked at her gorgeous, perfect breasts.

"You can go ahead and touch them." Cosmo encouraged him as she gently shook her breasts in front of him.

Tails blushed harder and slowly brought his hands up to her breasts. Cosmo let out a sound sigh of delight when he placed his palms on her breasts.

Seeing she enjoyed that gave Tails a little courage and slowly began to move his hands around her breasts. Cosmo smiled at him as he gently massaged her breasts. She rested her arms next to her sides, enjoying his gentle treatment. After a minute or so she lifted her hands and placed them on his. She moved his hands around her breasts a bit faster then pulled his gloves off his hands which she then threw on the other side of the couch.

"Ah...that's better..." she sighed now that she felt his soft, furry hands' touch on her skin instead of his gloves'.

Tails smiled at her and continued to play with her breasts. His nervousness slowly started to fade away and was being replaced by lust. He slowly increased the speed and the intensity he was massaging at. Every now and then he also pinched her nipples, which at first surprised Cosmo, but soon she moaned with pleasure every time he did it.

"Oh Tails...you're so good." She moaned with delight as she closed her eyes.

Tails smiled at her statement and leaned forward toward her. When he was close enough he lowered his hands and started to gently kiss her nipples. Cosmo let out another, this time louder sigh and continued to moan. Tails switched from one nipple to the other from time to time. Besides kissing, he also gently sucked on them for variety for a few seconds and with his hands he gently caressed her waists and hips. Cosmo sighed and moaned with delight with almost every kiss. After a few minutes Tails grabbed the sides of her open shirt and slowly pulled it down her shoulders, then her arms. When it was off, he threw it aside next to his gloves and brought his hands back to her waist and continued to caress her. Now all she had left on was her green panties and shoes, but she still felt hot, however this heat was coming from inside her. Tails continued to please her this way for several more minutes. During this time he also got an erection which Cosmo noticed as his member poked against her panties. She let Tails play with her breast for a little more before she gently made him stop and pushed him back against the couch.

"I think it's my turn to please you now." She said and with that, she brought one of her hands to his cock and started to rub it with her soft fingers. Her touch made Tails gasp at first, but after that he only let out soft moans as she rubbed her fingers along the length of his member. She did this for short minute or so before she wrapped her fingers around his member and began to slowly move her hand up and down, stroking his member. She looked at his face and smiled at the way he was moaning and blushing. She moved her hand slowly to make the pleasure last long. She kept doing this for a few minutes then she unexpectedly let go of his member. Tails looked up at her, not understanding why she stopped but before he could ask, Cosmo crawled a bit closer to him, from his lap up to his waist and started to rub his cock against her panties by moving her hip up and down, going up and down along its shaft. Cosmo looked at him with her cute, seductive smile as she continued to rub his full length against her green panties. As she kept going Tails noticed that her panties slowly became moist and a wet spot appeared on it that became bigger and bigger as time passed. Cosmo also started to moan again as she kept going and after a few minutes she pulled her panties to the side, revealing her wet pussy that she kept rubbing against his cock with joy and pleasure. Tails constantly started to moan louder as the pleasure grew more intense when she increased the speed she was going at. He couldn't take his eyes off her wet pussy as it slid up and down his member's shaft. As he kept his eyes on her lower body, he only noticed a few minutes later that her panties were actually string bikini underwear which was tied at the sides, at her hips. When he noticed this, he brought his hands to its sides and slowly started to untie the strings. Cosmo looked down at him blushing as he did this. When the strings were loose he pulled the underwear out from under her and threw it aside with the rest of their clothes.

"There, now nothing covers your beauty." Tails softly said. Cosmo giggled at him and continued rubbing her now naked pussy against his cock. When Tails was starting to pant, Cosmo stopped rubbing his cock, leaned towards him and lovingly kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his head. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the others sweet lips. They let out small moans as they pressed their lips against the others again and again each time one of them seemed to break the kiss. As they continued their loving kiss, Cosmo let go Tails' head with one of her arms and brought her hand to his crotch where she grabbed his member once again. Tails let out a small moan as she did, but didn't break the kiss. Cosmo started to stroke his member again, but this time she started faster than she did before and slowly but gradually increased the speed she was going at. Tails didn't try to stop her, he let her take control over him. Cosmo vigorously moved her hand up and down along his cock, going from its base all the way up its tip as they still enjoyed each others loving lips. Tails started to moan more and more often during their kiss as Cosmo stroked his cock. He soon also started to pant from the wonderful and intense pleasure she was giving him. Cosmo felt it on her hand that his cock was becoming moist as pre-cum started to ooze from its tip which she then rubbed against his whole shaft, making it easier to slip through her hand. She knew this meant he was close to his climax and continued to stroke his member to finish him off. This made Tails moan even more uncontrollably. He tried to withstand the extreme pleasure but he couldn't take it anymore; with one last muffled moan, his hot, sticky cum started to squirt from his pre-cum covered cock in big, thick streams. Cosmo didn't stop stroking his cock even when he started to cum, which made his orgasm even more intense; his cum shot out with high speeds, landing on their chest, stomach, Tails' crotch and Cosmo's hand, making a huge mess on both of them. When his orgasm finally came to an end and his cock fired the last, small stream of cum at his stomach, Cosmo finally slowed down and stopped stroking his member. She let go of it and placed her cum covered hand on his chest. Although his otherwise always clean fur was now covered with his warm, sticky cum, she gently stroked his chest fur like it was clean, slowly working his cum into his fur as she finally broke their kiss. She smiled at him with an innocent smile like they were just chatting as Tails heavily panted, trying to catch his breath after his intense orgasm.

"That...was amazing..." he finally said, still panting a little.

Cosmo giggled at him again then looked down at their messy bodies.

"What a big mess you made." She said as she pulled one of her fingers across her stomach, catching some of his cum on it, then brought her hand up to her mouth and licked off his cum from her finger, keeping her innocent smile.

Tails couldn't help but smile at her as she did this.

"Come here you..." he said with a playful voice and pulled Cosmo to him, pressing their cum covered bodies against each other. He placed his hands on her shapely buttocks and started to kiss her by her neck, making her giggle.

"Hehe, that tickles Tails." She said as Tails continued to please her with his soft kisses. He slowly headed down her body, going from her neck to her shoulders, from there to her beautiful, round breasts. Cosmo sighed in delight as he kept kissing more and more of her body. When he reached her breasts, he brought his hands up and wrapped them around her waist and slowly stood up from the couch with her. Cosmo was surprised a bit didn't try to stop him; she wrapped her legs around his hip, slightly above his twin tails to make it easier for him. Tails continued to shower her breasts with kisses as he slowly turned around and gently placed Cosmo back on the couch then he slowly went on his knees. He went lower and lower on her body, kissing her under her breasts and her stomach before finally arriving at her crotch. Cosmo started to softly moan as Tails kissed her crotch around her pussy. He looked up at her blushing face before he laid the first kiss on her wet pussy which made Cosmo let out a loud sigh. Tails continued to lay more kisses on her sweet, moist pussy, sometimes sucking on its lips before kissing it again. Cosmo moaned in delight; these moans were much longer than the ones she let out when Tails was kissing her breasts. She felt that her pussy was becoming more and more wet with Tails' every kiss, slowly drifting her to an orgasm. Tails gradually switched from kissing to licking her, giving her more intense pleasure. He licked the lips of her pussy for a short while before he pulled them apart and pressed his tongue as deep inside as he could.

"Oh...Tails..." Cosmo moaned and sighed. When Tails felt he can't push his tongue deeper, he slowly pulled it out, then pressed it back in and repeated this. Cosmo let out loud gasps as the pleasure was becoming very sensational. Tails continued to please her this way with his warm, wet tongue for several minutes, before he decided to increase the effect even more. He pulled out his tongue and began to rub her clit with it while he gently pushed one of his fingers inside her pussy. Cosmo let out another loud gasp and began to pant as well. Tails slowly started to move his finger in and out of her pussy. Cosmo began to pant uncontrollably as he slowly increased the speed. He soon pushed another finger inside. Cosmo was now panting very hard and could hardly withstand the extreme, unimaginable pleasure. Tails, seeing how much she was loving it, increased the speed even more. Cosmo wished this wonderful feeling would last longer, but her orgasm hit her only few seconds after Tails increased his speed. She let out a loud shriek as her vaginal fluids began to spray from her pussy, some of it getting into his mouth while most of it landed on his chest and hands. He swallowed her cum and although it was kind of salty, its taste made the young fox even more aroused. He stood up and leaned towards Cosmo, kissing her on the lips again. As they kissed, he placed his still hard member to her wet, cum covered pussy and slowly pushed it inside. This time they both moaned during the kiss as Cosmo's pussy slowly swallowed Tails' entire cock. When it was all the way in, they broke the kiss and looked at each others blushing, lustful expression before Tails started to move his cock in and out of her pussy. They both softly moaned as Tails' cock soundly slid in and out of Cosmo's wonderful, tight pussy. Neither of them said a word as Tails kept pumping into her, slowly increasing the speed. They had nothing to say; their feelings for each other was shown by their actions and the looks in their eyes with which they looked deeply into the others blushing, panting expression. That feeling was lust, and more importantly: pure, everlasting love. That's what Cosmo saw as she looked into the young fox boy's beautiful, sky blue yes, and that's what he saw when he looked back at her, into the seedrian girl's loving eyes that were blue as the sea. The little golden necklace that slid back and forth on Cosmo's chest, bouncing up and down along with her breasts every time Tails vigorously pushed his cock back into her pussy also demonstrated this strong, unbreakable relationship these two young ones had. Every time Tails saw the necklace with the letters "T&C" on it on her chest, he felt his love for her became even stronger. He kept pumping his member back and back into her, not feeling that he was getting tired as Cosmo kept him going. When he felt his second orgasm approaching, he continued going until his cum squirted from his cock once again. At the same time, Cosmo also reached her second orgasm. Tails let the first two streams erupt into her pussy, which immediately mixed with her vaginal fluids before he finally pulled his cock out, letting the rest of his cum squirt onto her in big, forceful streams, landing on her crotch, stomach and some reaching her breasts as well. After their intense orgasms finally died down, they couldn't do anything but pant for long seconds that seemed like minutes for them. When their panting became lighter and they could finally talk, they had only one thing to say.

"I love you." They said at the same time. They smiled and blushed at this before Tails leaned in for another, short kiss.

"Thank you for the wonderful gift, Cosmo." Tails lovingly said when they broke the kiss.

"You deserved it." Cosmo whispered. "You have a gold heart."

Tails blushed and smiled at her before saying:

"Let's get some sleep."

Cosmo smiled and nodded. They were too tired to clean up and get dressed for bed; they decided to go to sleep where and the way they were; naked and covered in their cum. Tails laid down on the couch while Cosmo crawled and laid on top of him. Tails covered both of them with his big, furry tails to keep them warm. They both said their goodnights before they drifted off to a deep, peaceful sleep on the couch, next to the Christmas tree, holding their most wanted gifts in their arms: each other.


End file.
